nomoreheroesfandomcom-20200223-history
Josh Keaton
Joshua Keaton (born Joshua Luis Wiener-Navarro on February 8, 1979 in Hacienda Heights, California) is an actor, voice actor, singer and music producer. Personal life Keaton has three sisters: Alitzah "Ali" Navarro, Danielle and Sabrina. His parents are Hispanic and Caucasian, and he celebrates both the Jewish and Catholic holidays and traditions. He is fluent in Spanish and actually started his career in Spanish works before later turning to English ones. His career has included television and film work, with a mixture of live acting and voice work for animations. He was in the 1990's boy band No Authority and was signed to MJJ and RCA Records. He is currently working on and producing an album with his brother-in-law James Lee "Dallas". Career Video game roles * Age of Empires III: The War Chiefs - Chayton Black * Area 51 - Crispy * God of War II - Young Spartan * God of War III - ''Deimos * ''Jak & Daxter: The Lost Frontier - ''Jak * ''Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep - ''Hercules * ''Lost Planet: Extreme Condition - Wayne * Marvel: Ultimate Alliance - Human Torch / Johnny Storm * Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds - ''Spider-Man / Peter Parker * ''Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops - Major Ocelot * Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater - Major Ocelot * Naruto: Clash of Ninja 2 - Mizuki * Need For Speed: Carbon - Sal * Ninja Gaiden II - ''Ryu Hayabusa * ''Ninja Gaiden Sigma 2 - ''Ryu Hayabusa * ''No More Heroes - Destroyman * No More Heroes 2: Desperate Struggle - New Destroyman * Onimusha 3: Demon Siege - Mori Ranmaru * Onimusha: Dawn of Dreams - Nankobo Tenkai, Yagyu Munenori * Samurai Warriors - ''Masamune Date, Nagamasa Azai * ''Shellshock: Nam '67 - Tick Tock * Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure - ''Spyro * ''SOCOM: U.S. Navy SEALs Fireteam Bravo - Lonestar * SOCOM: U.S. Navy SEALs Fireteam Bravo 2 - Lonestar * Spider-Man - Harry Osborn * Spider-Man 2 - Harry Osborn * Spider-Man 3 - Additional Voices * Spider-Man: Edge of Time - ''Spider-Man / Peter Parker * ''Spider-Man: Friend or Foe - ''New Goblin / Harry Osborn * ''Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions - ''Ultimate Spider-Man / Peter Parker * ''Splatterhouse (2010) - ''Rick Taylor * ''StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty - ''Prince Valerian * ''Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 - ''Spider-Man / Peter Parker * ''X-Men Legends II: Rise of Apocalypse - Cyclops Movie roles * A Murder On Shadow Mountain - Young Denny * All I Want for Christmas - Brad * Chimera House - Roy * Hercules - Young Hercules * Infinity - David * Judge and Jury - Boy #2 * Just Write - Teenager on Trolley * Kangaroo Jack: G'Day U.S.A.! - Charlie Carbone * Newsies - Newsboy * Same River Twice - Andy * The Even Stevens Movie - Mootai/Jason * The Souler Opposite - Young Barry Television roles * OshKosh B'Gosh television commercial * Boy Meets World - Roy * Sister, Sister - Franklin * The Secret World of Alex Mack - Bryce * Chicago Hope - Will Peters * Baywatch - Todd Rose * General Hospital - Tim * Touched by an Angel - Young Nick Stratton * The Young and the Restless - Denny * Boston Public - Martin Andrews * ER - Greg * Will & Grace - Sal * Bones - Yasutani the Terrible * The Spectacular Spider-Man - Peter Parker/Spider-Man * Voltron: Legendary Defender - Shiro External links * Official website * Official MySpace profile * Band and Music Production website Category:No More Heroes voice actors